A motor vehicle is equipped with different information and communication areas to which display instruments are assigned. They are provided to inform the driver and the passengers. Furthermore, they can assist the driver in the navigation or the communication with the outside world. The display may visually display traffic- or vehicle-related data, for example. A so-called instrument cluster is typically disposed near the driver's primary field of vision. For example, it displays the speed, the tank content level and other information of the motor vehicle related to its operation. In addition, it is possible to display radio and audio functions.
Because of the rising number of electronic devices in motor vehicles, it has become quite common these days to equip vehicles also with a display and operating system that has a graphical user interface in order to allow an intuitive operation and control of the various electronic devices in the vehicle. For example, it is desirable in this context to display the information such that the driver is able to absorb it rapidly and intuitively, so that the comprehension of the displayed information does not distract the driver from driving. Furthermore, the operation should be intuitive, simple and quick so that the driver is able to operate the devices of the vehicle for which the information is displayed by the display device, even while driving. The display of information and the operation associated with a display of information in the motor vehicle thus increase the safety while driving the motor vehicle.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2007 039 445 describes a device for displaying information on a display area in a motor vehicle. The device has a processing unit and a proximity sensor system, which detects an approach of an operating element in the direction of the display area, the display switching from a display state to an operating state when the display area is approached.